


梦浮桥

by Crimsonwind



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonwind/pseuds/Crimsonwind
Summary: 双方性转注意。性转之后的名字是唯（Yui）和玲子（reiko）。
Relationships: kurama tadaomi/karasuma reiji





	梦浮桥

下午三点的时候，奏拿了两张电影票过来，说是改编自热门爱情小说，男女主都是近几年很有人气的青年演员。他一拿到票就缠着他哥，想跟他一块儿去看，遥当然想也没想就拒绝。于是弟弟只好拿着票苦巴巴地来找我。  
我拿起电影票，念了一下片名：《复仇者之哀情》。读出来的一瞬间我挑了一下眉毛，心想这也太老套了，光是标题和宣传语已经差不多能把剧情猜个大概，会对这种电影感兴趣的大概只有原著党和演员的粉丝，还有奏这种从不错过任何时下流行事物的孩子。我摇摇头，将电影票推回奏那里：  
“周末我要去预约的Live House看看舞台布置，就不收了。”  
我准备站起身回自己的房间，这时唯忽然伸出一只手捏住我的袖口：“玲子，不一起去看看吗？”  
我讶然：“你喜欢这种电影？”  
她摇了摇头，双手在胸前合十：“只是很好奇剧中角色的感情线。”

唯是我的同级生兼同班同学，也是认识将近十年的幼驯染。国小一年级的时候，唯恰好坐在我旁边，周围没有一个小朋友同我们搭话，我们两个落单的只好走在一起。  
我从小到大没有什么朋友，即使有，在过继到乌丸家和上京之后也都断了联系。有人说，当趁着青春年少发展一些难忘的友谊，即使最后的结局注定分离，也能成为永远的回忆。我却不以为然，心想那只对喜欢交际的人才有意义。  
但是唯不一样。我的人际圈几经变迁，只有唯自始至终都在那里。从同学到同一个乐队的成员，似乎迄今为止我走过的并不算长的人生、是唯陪着我度过了一大半。  
老实说，在唯刚开始学钢琴、而我追随着兄长的道路开始敲架子鼓的时候，根本没有想到什么“我们以后要组乐队”这样的事情。但当组建乐队的任务压到我头上时，我第一个想到的就是唯。于是我在一个黄昏找到她，她正在公园里与一只白鸽对话，夕烧之下，鸽子的翅膀都是金红色的。  
“不来加入εpsilonφ么？”  
“好呀。”  
她的声音轻轻柔柔的，似乎没有考虑过那之外的可能性。

我在影院大厅给唯带了一杯香草味的奶昔，回来时看到她在一张电影海报前驻足，好像是《异形》的新系列，总之大概又是限制级别的。暑假的时候，她似乎抱了全套的猎奇电影碟片，偶尔我去她家还能听到楼上的电锯轰鸣声与主人公的惨叫。“为了放松，就去看r15猎奇电影吧。”live后面无表情地说着这样可怕的话，属实把那时候的奏吓了一跳。而我已见怪不怪，只在电影开播前冷静地将一大桶爆米花放在了我们两个座位的中央。

电影属实很无聊，无非是罗密欧与朱丽叶加入现代扭曲狗血要素的滥俗之作，也就最后主人公选择一把火烧掉了承载两个人二十多年回忆的住宅、抱着爱人的尸体消失于熊熊烈火的镜头有点意思。虽然如此，灯光亮起的时候我还是看到周围的人们眼睛都是红红的，要问有什么东西是最廉价的，大概就是青春期少女的眼泪吧。  
好不容易挤上了电车，只有一个位置，我让给了唯，自己拿出纸巾包着吊环。这时唯忽然开口：“玲子，我可以问你几个问题吗？关于刚刚那部电影的。”  
“你说。”  
“主人公为什么要杀了爱人，又选择自杀呢？”  
“因为要复仇啊。”  
“可既然已经知道是仇人，为什么又要选择和对方结婚？”  
“也许相处的过程中他也不知不觉产生了感情。”  
唯似乎还想问些什么，我皱起眉头，说不要讲了。说话语气略微冲了些，不知是不是电车太过拥挤的缘故，我感到心浮气躁。她乖巧地闭上了嘴巴，片刻后又轻轻地问：“玲子是生气了吗？”  
“我没生气。”  
“没生气就好。”

终于回到了合租屋，下车的时候唯主动牵起我的手：“玲子，我们是朋友吧？”  
我一愣，还没来得及问为什么，唯不知为何又松开了我的手。

我和唯之间没有太多共同话题，不如说无论我给出什么样的提议，她的回答都是“好”。我想即使哪天我对她发脾气，说一些很过分的话，她也不会生气，只会用她水蓝色的眼睛注视着我，神情天真无辜。  
有时候我感到愤怒，因她这样无所谓的态度，我觉得怒火更炽，却如同打在了一团软软的棉花上没有办法消解。这样想，几乎是有了些恶意的念头。反正朋友的一个主要作用、不就是将我们不能往敌人身上撒的气拿来往她们身上撒吗？

我事后向她赔礼道歉，送了一条浅蓝色的缎带。唯从《基础微积分》里抬起头，中长的银色卷发从肩头滑落。我这位幼驯染从小便是受到众人的关注，文化体育样样不落，在五年级就被男孩子表白。但唯最有魅力的时候还是在弹钢琴，她在开学典礼上的献曲直接让她获得了钢琴公主的美名。  
怎么看，唯都该是受欢迎的类型。但很奇怪，她在学校里和我一样都微妙地被孤立。许多人看见乌丸这一姓氏就避之不及，这我倒也能理解，从小也习惯了独来独往。但唯不一样，她始终热衷于参加各种各样的活动，混入人群之中，却好像还是不属于任何一个团体，笼罩在她周围的气息，始终那样神秘。  
每天早上，她走进教室，都能闻得到一阵淡淡的香味。为此她曾经被人搭讪问过沐浴露的牌子。但我知道那不是它的功劳。唯在小时候学过调香，家里更是经营贩卖书画香料的店铺，长此以往便成了现在这般。我说不出那样的味道是什么，只觉得很好闻。所以偶尔我也会想要靠在唯的肩头小憩，她的发丝有种清心安神的气味。  
等到稍微大了一些，我便学着家里的长辈开始使用香水。闻香如穿衣，我认同这条观点，必精挑细选。我所心爱的是一瓶紫色香水，白花与麝香如影随形，虽然浓烈却不刺鼻，我对这样的味道如醉如痴。唯不喜欢用香，尽管如此，她却会在我在手腕处喷上香水时，转回头来夸赞气味很好闻。  
我想，大约哪一日我在她面前喷了雪白龙胆，她也会说那苦涩无比甘甜吧。

“唯，你今天放学后有时间的吧？”  
唯参加补习班，放的时间比一般学生晚一些。有的时候我也会到她的补课教室外面等她。我与唯是同班同学、又是同一个乐队的成员，日程上总有许多重合之处，在一起的时间也更多一些。我们εpsilonφ活动并不频繁，但每次演出的质量都很高，得到的评价多数是“高超得无法想象只是中学生的演奏水平”。也有一部分反对的声音，“高三了为什么还要玩乐队。”这样的话，少说听了也有几十遍。  
“如果以这个为目标、当作未来的职业发展倒也罢了，明明已经过继到了乌丸家，知道自己最终会成为什么样的女人，也要继续玩下去，不觉得过分任性了吗。”  
我看着底下的这条留言，沉默地关上了网页。的确一开始只是陪着紫夕玩耍的游戏，不妨说一开始他并不喜欢乐队这种东西。但我还是替他搜集情报，向他提供备选名单，虽然不少一见面就被刷了下来，姑且是留下了两个，唯则是以“这样能认识更多的人”为由答应了我的请求。  
我原以为紫夕会像从前一切那样很快失去兴趣，哪里知道他对乐队的热情意外持续得久，这个临时拼凑起来充满不和谐音的乐队居然就这样一直保持了下来。乐队大小事务由我来交接，除此之外，我还要应付来自宇治川本家的工作，仅仅是这样就让我应接不暇，所以在课上我偶尔会打盹。在学习上我不像唯那样认真，或许是因为我对我未来的命运早已知悉。

“玲子是美人呢。”  
我因为受不了隐形眼镜，一直都选择框式。已经习惯了戴着它生活，觉得它已经融为我的一部分，突然被唯摘下来的时候，我情不自禁眯起了双眼。我看过镜中的自己，那双鲜红的瞳孔总让人想到一些嗜血的动物，譬如蛇；乌丸先生也说，裸眼的我太有攻击性。于是我戴上了眼镜，试图用这股文弱气中和掉凌厉的部分，久而久之就摘不下来了。  
视力变差带来的麻烦很多，其中之一便是需要经常擦拭镜片，大夏天夹在鼻梁上，留下的压痕也让人难受。但唯似乎对这种既有功能又充当装饰的物件很感兴趣，并且在第二天也戴上了一副平光眼镜，看上去更优等生。  
我后知后觉地意识到那或许是在模仿我。我不喜欢这种行为，于是我将那副平光眼镜摘了下来，告诉唯她不戴眼镜才最好看。只有不曾拥有的人才会对未知的事物感到好奇。唯显然还是懵懵懂懂，但她答应了我将眼镜收起来。只有我自己知道我内心一点龌龊的心思，我不想和任何人对比，尤其是唯。  
但是我这位幼驯染不会明白少女这些阴暗隐秘的小心思，她只会看着我喂养paru、眼里的好奇简直能盛出来。  
“为什么玲子连这些事都知道呢？”  
她乐于充当我的副手，理由是总能在我身上观察到许许多多有趣的东西。在这点上我几乎是有些嫉妒她的天真，生活优渥的大小姐，对日常事务的处理能力几乎为零。与其说我是这个乐队的负责人，不如说我充当着这群少爷小姐的佣人，而不仅仅只有紫夕。  
是乌丸家把我培养成了这样的人。我无法拒绝，更没有能力拒绝，任由他们在我身上烙下不可磨灭的印记。

LRF的结果十分不理想，紫夕被社长召了回去，而我又要转战迎接升学考。百忙之中，京都的香道会似乎邀请了唯表演组香，我作为乌丸家的养女也在受邀之列。唯选择的是源氏香，坐在主持位，负责点燃每一炉香。  
客人们根据闻到的味道，在纸上记下香纹。香料闻得多了也不再能分辨得出什么味道，我最后只能随便画了几条，等着主持者替我解签。  
轮到我了，唯垂下眼，看着我那些条条杠杠，我似乎无法在她的脸上探知任何情绪。  
“此作何解？”  
她将目光收回，向我微微颔首，我看到她和服领口露出一段白皙的脖颈：  
“浮舟。”

那之后大概半个月，唯约我去看菖蒲。她还戴着我送她的那根缎带，似乎不曾离开过。  
“父母想让我继承家里的商铺来着。”  
“欸，不读大学吗？”  
“总之是相关的专业吧，但他们还说要是能到国外去学习一些新的也不错之类的。我其实都无所谓的，不像玲子，总是很清楚自己要做什么呢。”  
“我呀，真的很羡慕很羡慕玲子的。”

唯并不是第一个这样说的人，但唯独不能从她嘴里说出来。明明是拥有无法选择的人生，原来在她眼里，竟变成了清楚地知道自己的方向吗？

“你爱这个世界吗？”我听到自己问，尽量不让自己的声音听起来像是从牙缝里挤出来。  
“爱？”  
她梦呓一般重复了这个词，神情有些恍惚，但很快，水蓝色的眼睛重新聚焦，这次是在我身上，  
“我不知道爱是什么意思，但我想我喜欢你，玲子。”

大约在LRF惨败、我们刚刚回到京都的时候，恰好遇上了三年级生填志愿。我想也不想就写下了那个地方，毕竟我的命运从我踏进乌丸家大门的那一刻就注定了。我拿着志愿书去找唯，唯面前摊着一本小说，瓶子里插着刚刚采摘的椿花。她若有所思地咬着笔尖，似乎在为新的词作寻找灵感。  
“唯会选择理系学校吧？毕竟那么擅长数学。”  
“玲子希望我去学数学吗？”  
我不懂她意思，试着追问，唯忽然笑着摇了摇头。  
“没什么。玲子要不要来看看这首和歌呢？这本小说讲述的故事也像这支歌一样了。”  
我顺着她的笔尖，看到纸上工工整整宛如印刷体的字迹：  
明天就会再枯萎的  
仍在这一瞬间即逝的  
朝阳里欣欣绽放的  
复苏的花

我不知道唯是从哪里牵来了一只小舟，意识到的时候，我们已经坐上了船，漂在这条古老的河流之上，似乎在寻找昔日浮舟投河之地。  
“真的好冷啊。”  
明明是春天，水还是很冷。唯哈了哈手，握住我的掌心，她的指尖凉得像是没有温度。阳光落在她的脸上，使她微微侧过了脸，不知怎么，我想到了开学典礼。那时唯的头发还没有那么长，穿的是二年生的制服，在礼堂当着鸭川附高所有人的面弹了一首曲子。虽然没有明说，但所有人都觉得她应当是公主。  
人总说蓝色是最温暖的颜色，褪去那些浮动的海藻与波浪的浮金，海水本身却是没有颜色的。  
“要是……也能写出复苏那样的杰作就好啦。”  
她抱紧了我，我感觉冰冷的唇在我闭上的眼里亲吻几下。  
水涨了。

睁开眼睛的时候，我躺在鸭川附属医院里。  
病号服被拉上了一半，露出来的半截手臂、青色的血管连接着输液通道。我仍然觉得冷，但终归暖过河水底部的温度，也好过她冰冷的唇。我后来也做过几次梦，我梦见月光如洗，我赤着脚在鸭川旁的滩涂上。唯顺着川水而流，通体银白，如水中的奥菲利亚，竟比醒着的时候更美丽。我醒了，听说搜救人员在川上寻找了很久，打捞不到唯的尸体。

来年新年我回了伏见老家一趟，重新见到了兄长、还有我的父母。他们听说了我落水的事，拉着我去稻荷神社参拜。  
摇铃的时候，我瞥见一个女人的和服一角，是三足的飞鸟。可我觉得唯的身躯在水中散开的模样才更像鼓动的羽翅。抽到的签是凶，我却没有表露形色，在花下默默地收了起来。我在想，唯会不会怪罪于我呢？也许她还是会用蓝得像宝石一样的眼睛看着我，神情天真宁静。  
我穿过那些重重叠叠如回廊的鸟居，据说踏过这里便是进入了神域，我想唯大约可以听到我的祈祷。有一件事自始至终没有改变，当肺部被冰冷的河水灌满的时候，我确信自己想活下去。


End file.
